El Hilo rojo
by Anais99
Summary: Porque sinceramente la vida da demasiados giros y eso lo tuvo en cuenta Kamui cuando se había a sí mismo en ese momento
1. Chapter 1

**El Hilo Rojo. **

**Raiting: K (todo público)**

**Pareja: Kamui/Soyo. **

**Anime Gintama. **

**Resumen: **porque sinceramente la vida da demasiados giros y eso lo tuvo en cuenta Kamui cuando se había a sí mismo en ese momento.

Capítulo 1.

Extraña. Así se sentía Soyo Tokugawa desde el momento en que se levantó de su futón, pero vamos, que ella no era muy creyente de supersticiones absurdas. A pesar de su actitud y lo infantil que se llegaba a notar en muchas ocasiones ella era bastante incrédula con ciertas cuestiones, incluidas estas. Desde que su hermano murió a manos de esos bandidos muchas cosas cambiaron en ella, aunque pensándolo bien, en todos, la batalla final contra Utsuro y el tiempo que pasó hizo madurar a los más jóvenes.

Pero ahora, muchas cosas cambiaron, lo que más le agradó fue saber que tras largos dos años sus amigos estaban bien, especialmente Kagura-chan, la cual por cierto se veía fantástica. Ahora oficialmente ella se quedaría en la tierra y su alegría no la contuvo porque tendría a su mejor amiga de nuevo y sin ganas de irse. Especialmente porque la veía un poco más cerca del Capitán Okita, lo cual hizo que sus alarmas amorosas se encendieran. Sumado a eso la conversación que tuvieron la hizo soñar aún más:

-Kagura-chan- le dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Soyo-chan? – Respondió bastante desinteresada comiendo su amado sukombu.

-Sabes, he visto que te has vuelto más cercana al Capitán Okita, pasó algo entre ustedes dos? – Le preguntó Soyo bastante emocionada, no podían engañarla, a ellos se les salían por los poros el amor…aunque lo demostraran de maneras poco comunes-entiéndase las peleas que tenían a diario- pero, en fin, habían muchas formas de demostrar afecto, ella no era quién para criticarlas.

-Mmm…algo de qué? ¡Ese chihuahua para lo único que sirve es para robar impostorios! Así que no sé a lo que te refieres exactamente Soyo-chan- la bermellón no entendía muy bien a lo que su amiga se refería, digo, pero tenía una ligera idea ya que no era la primera persona en insinuarle que ella y ese perro del gobierno tenían "algo", y ese "algo" tenía el presentimiento que no era algo agradable. No entendía qué diablos veía la gente si cada que se veían se molían a golpes, con varias fracturas y huesos rotos de por medio valga decir.

Pero bueno, Soyo salió de sus recuerdos cuando recordó que hoy era un día especial también,¡ Kagura estaba de cumpleaños! Recordó a un Gintoki algo borracho invitarla a la celebración sorpresa que le harían en la Yorozuya, e incluso le mencionó que deberían estar todas las personas queridas por la pequeña amanto, incluyéndola. Eso la hizo sentirse muy agradecida, pero hubo un pequeño comentario que le llamó la atención. Gintoki mencionó que asistirían el padre y hermano de Kagura, esperen…¿Kagura tenía un hermano? Ella nunca supo de eso, le sorprendió que su amiga no le hubiese contado aquello, tomando en cuenta que le habló de su madre y la historia que esta tuvo con "el calvo" de su papi. Pero bueno, se sentía alegre de que tendría el honor de conocer aún más cosas sobre su querida amiga, ella era la única que cambiaba sus días aburridos y monótonos, se sentiría totalmente aburrida sin los juegos tan divertidos de Kagura, aunque no entendía por qué la gente les decía que eran "un par de sádicas".

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, era humilde, sí, pero fue criada como una princesa, habían ciertas mañas que no podía quitarse así que optó por utilizar su "coronilla" de flores doradas, su amado hermano fue quien se la regaló y ahora que no está ella añoraba cada objeto que este le dio. Su hermano…desde su muerte ella cambió mucho, al principio se sintió muy sola, pero recordó que tenía una responsabilidad con Edo, no podía quedarse a sufrir y ser siempre débil. Debilidad, esa misma que sintió cuando estando en el barco lleno de enemigos vio a ese sujeto que se hizo llamar "villano" y lucho de esa manera tan sangrienta con el Capitán Okita. No entendía por qué lo recordaba tanto, le llamó mucho la atención, eso no lo podía negar, pero rápidamente se vio opacada por el miedo que sintió cuando el desgraciado le disparó luego de llamarla "cosa", ¡cuánta rabia le daba ese hombre!

Estaba agitada, llegó tarde, ¡vaya suerte!, se le atravesaron mil cosas en el camino pero ahí estaba, entró al famoso bar de Otose y se alegró de ver a tantos ahí: los oficiales del shinsengumi, Nobume-san, Gintoki-san, Shimpachi acompañado de una mujer que estaba golpeando a Kondo-san, una mujeres muy elegantes, una de ellas fumando de un kiseru y exhalando el humo sobre Gintoki, el enorme Sadaharu, un hombre calvo que supuso era el padre de Kagura y el tipo maníaco del barco con un acompañante….Esperen…¿qué hacía ese sujeto ahí? Tenía que ser una mala broma.

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, más porque al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona, incluida la de ese tipo. Pero fue captada por Kagura quien se lanzó a darle un eufórico abrazó-

-Soyo-chan, ¡viniste! Pensé que no lo harías- le dijo al borde del llanto- N-No te preocupes Kagura-chan, j-jamás me perdía una fecha tan importante para ti- Trató de sonreírle pero estaba nerviosa, tensa, mareada, y doto por el maníaco del barco ahí presente. Interrogó a su amiga y esta le contestó que era su "estúpido hermano"…Ahhh con que era eso….Espera, ¡¿Quéee?! ¡¿Su hermano?! Esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Ese era oficialmente el peor día de su vida.

Kamui no reparó mucho en su presencia hasta que Abuto le mencionó que si esa chica no era la VIP que habían visto aquella vez en el barco cuando luchó tan agradablemente con el señor policía, la hermana menor del Shogun, pero sinceramente a él le daba igual, esa cosa si que era resistente, pensó que murió cuando el navío explotó, pero por lo visto no fue así. ¡Vaya lástima! Lo que sí recordó fue el miedo que tenían sus ojos al verlo, fue glorioso, temblaba con toda su presencia, era como una presa a punto de ser devorada, le hubiera gustado dañarla un poco, pero luego se retractó recordando que él no era muy afín de meterse con el género femenino y las tomaba en cuenta por su capacidad de engendrar rivales fuertes. Fuera de eso le daban igual.

Lastimosamente no pudo despegarle la vista, era tan molesta y empalagosa, aparte de débil, pésima combinación para su gusto, pero no pudo negar que una pequeña parte de su sangre yato reaccionó cuando Kagura se la presentó a Umibozu y este le insinuó lo "bella y fértil que era gracias a su edad", a lo cual-antes de que Kagura lo mandara a volar de un golpe- le respondió con esa sonrisa empalagosa que "con todo respeto no desperdiciaría esa juventud con un viejo calvo y feo". ¡Vaya sorpresa! Se le pareció tanto a él, que le revolvió el estómago, actos crueles con sonrisas inocentes, sí, demasiado parecidos.

A Kabuto por otra parte le llamó la atención ver que su capitán a pesar de llenarse la boca de comida no quitaba la vista de la princesa del país de los samuráis y esto le causó bastante gracia, el destino si que era un completo bastardo si llegara a pasar lo que él estaba pensando, pero será divertido ver eso, después de todo el séptimo escuadrón del Harusame necesitaba de vez en cuando un toque femenino y al no le caería mal una persona que llegara a poner en jaque a su capitán.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero pedir disculpas por los errores con los nombres de algunos personajes, los corregiré, lo prometo.

Capítulo 2

Salió de esa fiesta con tanto estrés como nunca creyó haber sufrido antes, estaba tan tensa que apenas pudo disfrutar, al menos se consolaba con que Kagura sonrió como nunca y su regalo le había fascinado, un vestido de esos como los que la bermellón usaba solo que en blanco con unos bordados dorados el cual estaba segura que le quedaría hermoso. Sonrió para sus adentros porque pudo ser testigo discreto- ella no los siguió ni nada por el estilo, que va- del regaló que el capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi le obsequió, era un lindo brazalete de plata el cual tenía diseños de flores, ella quedó maravillada y pudo notar que su amiga quedó asombrada y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas como consecuencia del detalle del castaño. Qué bonito era el amor, de verdad que sí, ella lo conocía claro, pero más que todo por las historias que Jiiya le contaba que por haberlo experimentado personalmente, sin embargo, estaba feliz por su amiga, y ella era muy joven aún, 17 años era apenas un comienzo en cuanto a vidas amorosas se tratare.

"_El amor es algo que te hace sentir en las nubes"_ le había dicho Jiiya una vez y ella gustosa tomaba sus consejos porque algún día ella tendría a ese alguien especial y sinceramente quería tener una vida bonita: tranquila, relajada, un esposo y un pequeño o pequeña, quizá. No era que su sueño fuese ser una sumisa de esas que únicamente viven para atender a su marido, claro que no, ella tenía su carácter recién desarrollado para asegurarse de darse su valor como mujer, pero esas fueron cosas que le fueron quitadas desde muy pequeña, sus padres murieron sin ella poder conocerlos adecuadamente, su hermano fue asesinado por motivos políticos y llámenla loca, pero en ocasiones sentía que ella iría por la misma línea. Se sentía asechada en ocasiones por los miembros del Bafuku, sin embargo, se resistiría y lucharía hasta el final.

Aun así, había tantas cosas que ansiaba hacer, ver y descubrir que la hacían soñar despierta más cuando al reunirse con Kagura esta le contaba acerca de lo que vivió en su travesía por el espacio. Ahhh…el espacio, debía ser maravilloso ver tantas estrellas y planetas lejanos, sentir libertad era lo que más ansiaba.

Había charcos de sangre por todas partes, Abuto estaba sorprendido hacía mucho que no veía a su capitán luchar de esa manera tan salvaje y eso solo podía significar que había algo que molestaba al hijo mayor de Umibozu. Consideró el preguntarle sobre su molestia varias veces porque sabía de lo que era capaz el chico cuando no estaba de humor, pero en cuanto este estuvo moderadamente más calmado no dudó en aprovechar el momento-

-Capitán, parece ser que tiene algún tipo de molestia, ¿hay algo o alguien en especial que sea el motivo? – Él ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa claro que sí, conocía al muchacho desde pequeño, prácticamente lo crio, y desde que volvieron de la tierra luego de la fiesta de su hermana se había estado comportando bastante distraído e irritado.

-No te importa- fue la amable respuesta que recibió del bermellón mayor, Kamui siempre tan elocuente, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que a continuación le dijo su superior- Oye Abuto, ¿cuánto crees que tome hacerle reparaciones al barco? - ¿Reparaciones? ¡Pero si el barco estaba perfecto! El navío del séptimo escuadrón era uno de los mejores que tenía el Harusame, no entendía a donde quería llegar su capitán.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reparaciones? - Quiso saber, la actitud del pequeño conejo se le hacía cada vez más extraña, él entendía que Gintama era un anime sin sentido, pero los personajes siempre estaban en su papel.

¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas explicaciones? ÉL era el capitán no necesitaba su permiso para hacer lo que él quisiera, aceptaba que necesitaba un consejo sí, pero no tenía ganas de entrar en los motivos de su comentario, el brillante plan que se le ocurrió no podía llevarlo a cabo considerando el asco de habitaciones con las que contaba el barco. Vamos que solo vivían hombres, limpieza pulcra no se iba a encontrar jamás, pero era salobre, eso sí. Aún así era lo suficientemente aseado como para que una mujer viviera ahí por que ¡oh si! Su brillante idea era secuestrar a la princesa del país de los samuráis, la última vez ayudó a salvar la tierra y por eso no pudo llevarse un trofeo como le era merecido y quería diversión, torturar a la hermana menor del shogun considerando el miedo que esta le tenía figuraba como una aventura demasiado placentera y de solo imaginarla temblando su sangre yato hervía con fervor.

Un mes, era lo que había pasado desde que vio al maniaco del barco, cuando se lo comentó a Okita este le dijo que a su concepción era un psicópata, uno muy problemático y claro que ella le dio la razón. Sin embargo, le molestaba de sobremanera que desde ese día no pudiera salir su imagen de su mente, estaba realmente harta y cansada, al recordar la sonrisa tan altanera que le dio luego de ella hacerle un cortés comentario al padre de Kagura la irritó y quiso tirarle el pastel entero a la cara, nunca en su vida conoció a un hombre tan salvaje como ese. Kagura era ruda eso no lo negaba, pero su hermano era otra cosa completamente, ¿cómo lo llamó Okita-san? ¡Ah sí! Un chino rebelde, o cheeta rebelde no recordaba bien, pero ese apodo le causaba mucha gracia.

Debía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, hoy ella y Jiiya andaban en un pueblo bastante alejado del centro de Edo ayudando a unas familias que lastimosamente no contaban con muchos recursos, llevaron todo tipo de víveres para poder brindarles, aunque sea un poco de mejoría en su condición. Ayudaron a enfermos luego de repartir los alimentos y ella jugó toda la tarde con los niños que vivían ahí. Se sentía realmente maravilloso, hacía tanto que no sentía una paz y una alegría así, que no sonreía, es más, pero su felicidad le duró poco cuando de pronto una fuerte ventisca los sorprendió a todos y anunció la llegada de un barco enorme. Trató de proteger a los niños, pero quedó helada cuando vio al bermellón salir de la compuerta del navío.

Lucía muy distinto a como lo recordaba en la fiesta, seguía usando su típica trenza, pero ahora sus ropas chinas similares a las de Kagura fueron sustituidas por unas ropas negras de talle chino-occidental negro y un chaleco rojo con detalles dorados hasta los tobillos que le daban una apariencia de ¿príncipe? ¡NO! Sadaharu era más caballeroso que ese tipo, se cuestionaba cuál de los dos era el verdadero animal.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa alegre y extraña, y es que vaya, como había sido de complicado dar con la cosa esa, tuvo que obligar amablemente a algunas cucarachas de ese gobierno para que le dieran razón del paradero de la fémina, pero bueno, al fin había llegado y ahí estaba el objeto de su diversión. Su sangre se regocijó al verle en sus ojos ese tinte de miedo que le despertaba su instinto yato, pero le sorprendió notar que trataba de hacerse la fuerte para proteger a los mocosos detrás de ella. ¡Qué tonta era! Con lo débil que era podía matarla de un golpe.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieren a-aquí? - las palabras se le atoraban por el temor que sentía. ¿Qué diablos hace ese sujeto ahí? -Tú eres la chica VIP, cierto- ¿de qué habla? - M-Mi nombre es Soyo, Takugawa Soyo- Odiaba que no le dijeran su nombre.

-Bien Sayo…-y antes de continuar se vio nuevamente corregido por la morena – Es S-O-Y-O, dilo bien- alguien cuerdo le puede decir de dónde estaba sacando ella valor para mantenerle la palabra si por dentro sentía que se moría del miedo, ¿dónde diablos se metió su razón? Seguramente se fue a pasear a otro lugar de Edo no había otra explicación.

-Vine por ti, vendrás conmigo y es una orden- cortante y directo, sin derecho a refutar, se auto felicitó porque él nunca fue de andar con rodeos. No tenía necesidad de explicarle a la chica los motivos y no lo haría, era un secuestro, un ladrón no da razones sobre lo que se lleva nada más lo hace y él como el mejor villano del mundo no veía necesidad de aquello. La tomó de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar hasta el barco, pero la muchacha se sujetó de un costado de la compuerta abierta y le gritó

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Era oficial, ella estaba muy molesta, era un maleducado, quién se creía para tratarla así, ella era una princesa y nadie le hacía eso, mucho menos el tipo que ayudó a que su hermano fuera asesinado. El muy descarado…- ¡No puedes hacer esto, soy la princesa y te ordeno que me sueltes! – Jiiya llegó muy asustado en cuanto vio la escena y trato de hacer algo, pero sin sus brazos se sentía inútil por no poder proteger a la princesa. Le sorprendió verla tan enfurecida y valerosa, ella nunca fue así, siempre era discreta, silenciosa y recatada, algo traviesa si, pero era cuando se juntaba con la amanto que vivía con el joven Gintoki.

-¡Hime-sama!-exclamó. -¡Jiiya!- su grito fue de alivio y desesperación pero nuevamente el muchacho la tomó para que lo mirase y le dijo- Vendrás conmigo, no estoy pidiendo tu aprobación- estaba más que furioso, esa niñata qué se creía para jugarle de altanera a él- de lo contrario mataré al viejo- si algo se le daba bien eran las amenazas y esta no fue la excepción- Antes dime qué quieres, si me llevas así causarás un revuelo y nuevamente obra otra guerra en la tierra- Apenas se estaban recuperando como para que ese maniaco quisiera armar movimientos innecesarios y todo sabrá Dios el por qué- Te quiero llevar a jugar- ¿Jugar? ¿Era broma verdad? Ese tipo le estaba tomando el pelo. - ¿A qué te refieres? - vio como su mirada se ensombreció y algo le dijo que si seguía oponiendo resistencia iba a pasar algo malo, no podía poner a todas esas personas en peligro por lo cual haciendo gala de la poca cordura que sus nervios le permitieron le dijo- Esta bien, iré contigo, pero antes déjame hacer una carta y preparar unas cosas. No preguntes. Lo haré porque de lo contrario Jiiya les dirá a todos e irán por mí, si solo quieres jugar no hay necesidad de que otras personas interrumpan el juego, ¿no crees? - Debía decirles a todos para mantener la paz y calma, ella estaría bien, claro que sí, además, debía sacarse el clavo con el sujeto que ayudó con la muerte de su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sinceramente no había palabras en el mundo para describir la locura que cometió. Es decir, aceptar irse con un sujeto tan peligroso como él solo podía ser una actitud de una persona a la cual le faltaran varios tornillos. Soyo quería tirarse por la borda justo en ese momento donde era guiada por un sujeto de cabellera semi rubia por unos pasillos que no dejaban ver el exterior, pero supuso que el barco había despegado cuando anteriormente sintió un movimiento un poco brusco que la hizo tambalearse.

Decir que estaba impactado era un elogio, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su capitán nunca lo vio mostrar algún tipo de interés hacia las mujeres, por su comportamiento llegó a pensar que únicamente este solo vivía para adquirir mayor poder y vencer al gran Umibozu, lo cual creía hacía bastante lo había hecho, solamente que la estupidez de su capitán no lo dejaba darse cuenta. Sin embargo, él veía a esa chiquilla y no encontraba nada más que inocencia, haberla traído a un barco lleno de hombres era una imprudencia de su jefe, pero lo dejó pasar ya que explícitamente había amenazado a toda la tripulación de que quien llegase a tocarle, aunque sea un cabello a la chica sería descuartizado por su persona y bueno, estaba seguro que absolutamente nadie quería morir y había que preservar la especie yato, ellos estaban en peligro de extinción después de todo.

-Mmm…este…

-Abuto. -Le contestó, él sabía que estaba confundida y nerviosa, se le notaba a kilómetros, no había que ser un genio para saberlo.

-Abuto-san… ¿puedo saber a dónde me llevan? -

-Básicamente a la que será su habitación- eso sí que fue algo que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido, las benditas reparaciones que se le hicieron al barco fueron para los baños, algunas habitaciones, reforzar la resistencia del barco y claro, la habitación propia del capitán. Si quería jugar con ella y no tenía un interés importante ¿por qué diablos hacía esas cosas? Ohhh a él no lo engañarían, eso iba a terminar de una manera bastante cómica. Solo esperaba que fuese para bien tomando en cuenta el cómo terminaron las historias "románticas" de las que tuvo conocimiento donde hubieron yatos implicados: Hosen muerto y Umibou sin un brazo y su esposa fallecida, le intrigaba cómo sería esta tomando en cuenta que el carácter de su capitán no era como el de esos dos viejos alborotados. -Podrá instalarse ahí y descansar en caso de que lo necesite, imagino que una princesa como usted está acostumbrada a los lujos.

-No debería juzgar así, que me criara en un palacio no significa que no me adapte a cualquier situación. Jiiya y yo estuvimos ayudando a muchas familias necesitadas y siempre teníamos que dormir en el suelo- en verdad cómo detestaba que la catalogaran como una mujer superficial solo por como había sido criada.

\- Vaya, vaya- Abuto se sintió un poco resignado y hasta avergonzado, al parecer era una buena muchacha y realmente él se estaba preocupando por eso. Es decir, ellos siempre estaban buscando batallas constantes, mismas que una mujer humana no podría soportar y realmente esperaba que su capitán pensara bien lo que hizo, cosa que por cierto dudaba, ya que realmente se veía agradable la chiquilla- Bien, ya llegamos, esta será su habitación y si necesita algo llame al capitán, yo no sirvo de niñera.

Salió y la dejó sola. Debía admitir que estaba asombrada, llegó a pensar que sería un lugar sucio y mal oliente, pero era todo lo contrario, esa habitación era muy bonita y limpia, se atrevería a decir que hasta lujosa. Inspeccionó cada lugar que pudo y notó que había un gran armario el cual no prefirió abrir, a su lado había una puerta en la cual se encontraba un hermoso baño con una especie de tina, ¡vaya! Jamás pensó que un secuestro sería tan refinado. Darse un baño después de todo ese ajetreo la verdad era una idea tan tentadora que no dudó en entrar a la pequeña habitación y desvestirse para lo que sería-probablemente- el mejor momento de su loco día.

Kamui luego del acuerdo al que llegaron simplemente ordenó a Abuto llevarla a su habitación, imaginó que con las reparaciones hechas la cosa se sentiría más cómoda-no se confundan, su madre le había explicado cómo debían tratarse las mujeres, solo que no aplicaba ese conocimiento muy seguido. Especialmente si tomaba en cuenta las que mató en Yoshiwara y claro, sus incontables luchas con Kagura- "por algo se empieza después de todo", fue lo que pensó. Aunque considerando lo molesta que era la chica…de verdad que preferiría hacerle unos cuantos moretes que ser amable con ella. Era fastidiosa y empalagosa, odiaba las personas así.

Dio la orden de llevar la nave a su planeta natal, debían hacer unas diligencias en cuanto a abastecimiento alimenticio y ahí encontraba mayoritariamente lo que le gustaba, después irían de caza a un planeta colindante porque vaya que él necesita seguir sacando frustración acumulada por el solo hecho de estar actuando fuera de personaje pensando en la princesa de los samuráis con tanto empeño. No tenía muy en claro si esa emoción que sentía su sangre era por el miedo y las ganas de matarla o era otra cosa la cual aún no descifraba. Mientras se arribaba al destino marcado quiso ir a molestarla un poco, pero al entrar en la habitación no la vio por ningún lado, se le hizo realmente extraño desechando la idea de que se escapara considerando que están en medio del espacio, pero una voz proveniente del baño recién construido le llamó la atención. Así que ahí estaba la condenada...Abrió la puerta con la delicadeza de un elefante sorprendiéndola y el grito que esta emitió lo dejó momentáneamente sordo, aparte de empalagosa gritona, vaya fastidio…

El susto que sintió Soyo cuando escuchó como era invadido de manera tan abusiva su espacio personal la hizo emitir un grito de total pavor, ella no creía que le fuesen a hacer algo perverso contra su voluntad, pero aun así no podía confiarse, así que tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y lo lanzó hacia su perpetrador. Se quedó estática en cuanto vio de quien se trataba y el hilito tenue de sangre que brotaba de la frente del bermellón como resultado de frasco que le lanzó. ¡Estaba más que muerta!

-…- No hizo comentario alguno, iba a matarla en verdad, él había tenido ciertos cambios debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos en su planeta natal, pero la paciencia no fue algo que mejoró en él.

-L-Lo lamento…de verdad lo lamento- ¿Por qué se disculpaba? El fue quien entró sin su consentimiento, era más que obvia la reacción, sin embargo, todo en ella la hizo disculparse ya que había herido a una persona después de todo. - ¿E-Estas bien?

-Si- su escueta respuesta la hizo preocupar. Era notorio lo molesto que estaba el chico, qué haría ahora, llevaba unas cuantas horas y ya había metido la pata.

Lo curioso de esta situación era que él estaba frente a ella en la puerta del baño y ella estaba desnuda en la bañera, sin embargo, estaban actuando bastante normal, o bueno hasta que a Soyo le dio un atisbo de lucidez y esta idea cruzó su mente, nuevamente hubo un grito ensordecedor para el capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame solo que esta vez acompañado de un "¡Fuera de aquí pervertido!" de parte de la morena.

Una vez que pudo ponerse algo de ropa -entiéndase una bata de baño- salió y lo encontró sentado en la cama con el rostro aún manchado de sangre. Volvió a sentirse culpable por su acción y trató de enmendar las cosas, aunque sea un poco.

-Oye…si quieres puedo ayudarte con esa herida- Le dijo acercándose más a él para poder observar mejor la magnitud del daño.

-¿Qué herida?- ¿Acaso no había notado que ella le lanzó un frasco el cual dio directo en su cara causándole la pequeña lesión?

\- Te lastimé por tu culpa, si no me hubieras asustado así esto jamás hubiera pasado. Eres un maleducado sabes, un caballero jamás entra así en la habitación de una dama- Le habló de manera indignada.

\- ¿Caballero? – la sonrisa y la manera en como se le acercó a continuación hizo a Soyo temblar de miedo y otras cosas extrañas, esperen, ella jamás sentiría otras cosas, fue solo miedo- Yo no soy un caballero, soy un villano y uno muy bueno- la acorraló contra la pared y sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se le escapaban. Ahí estaba otra vez su sangre reaccionando a esa mocosa, es que vaya que no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca hacía que cuando se diera cuenta actuara de una manera que realmente no pensaba muy bien. Ella era su presa, iba a devorarla, solo que estaba jugando un poco con su persona para después darle el golpe de gracia. Se dio cuenta que era bastante menuda en comparación a él, no lo decía porque fuese exactamente delgada, si no más bien por lo pequeña que era. Estaba seguro que quizá era de la altura de Kagura o un poco menor incluso, pero bueno él tenía 21 años y le sacaba una ventaja de cuatro años bastante notoria.

Cuando la dejó libre vio como esta recuperaba el aliento y trataba de mantenerse a sí misma en pie, que débil era, si sentía mareos por el viaje ese no era su problema.

-Por cierto, esta es Mí habitación, solo para que lo tomes en cuenta. Dormirás aquí pero vendré cuando quiera- se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando a una Soyo confundida, nerviosa y al punto de tener un ataque cardíaco por todo el remolino de sensaciones que experimentó en tan solo unos segundos que estuvo cerca del muchacho.

Cuando arribaron le llamó mucho la atención que caía una lluvia continua y a pesar de que no pensaba salir por cuestiones de seguridad no pudo evitar contener la curiosidad al haber escuchado a Abuto mencionar que ese era el planeta natal del chico, lo cual implicaba que era el lugar donde su mejor amiga había nacido. Siempre quiso estar más cerca de la bermellón y fue por eso que no dudó en solicitarle a Abuto que la dejasen acompañarlos. Sin embargo, se encontró un pequeño problema la cual fue la negativa de buenas a primeras del muchacho. Le tanto coraje que lo único que le atinó a decir fue:

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso y en todo caso tampoco que me cuides, puedo ir con cualquier otra persona- estaba actuando como una nena caprichosa lo sabía, pero desde lo ocurrido actuaba con demasiado recelo hacia ese tipo.

-Muy bien, ya que andas tan valiente irás sola- le dijo con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno que no mata ni una mosca.

-N-No puedes mandarme así a un lugar que no conozco. ¿Qué sucede si me pierdo? – Era tan difícil hablar con él y eso que ella era una mujer accesible y amable.

-Ese es tú problema. ¡Nos vamos!

Vio como empezaron a marcarse y Abuto antes de alcanzarlos le dio un paraguas que pesaba bastante, pero la cubriría totalmente de la lluvia tan pesada que caía. Pretendía no alejarse mucho, no quería tener algún tipo de problemas y no poder acudir a algún transeúnte que la auxiliara. Sin embargo, alejó los pensamientos negativos y se figuró el disfrutar del planeta, después de todo era su primera vez en el espacio y estaba demasiado emocionada. En verdad estaba empezándole a gustar esto de estar raptada.

Vio tiendas de todo tipo, unas bastante llamativas, otras no tanto, una en especial que la hizo ponerse como un tomate maduro por la clase de ropa y aparatos extraños que vio a través de la vitrina, debía alejarse de ahí pronto ¡qué vergüenza! Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía de vuelta al barco, pero cuando creyó que tomó la calle correcta en dirección al barco se vio a sí misma en un enorme callejón oscuro y eso realmente la empezó a preocupar. Debía volver pronto, estaba sola en un planeta extranjero.

Sintió que moriría cuando de pronto escuchó unas risas a sus espaldas y vio a tres tipos bloqueando la salida, tenían aspectos muy extraños, pero no dudo en identificarlos como amantos. - ¡¿Pero miren nada más qué tenemos aquí?!- ¡Que por favor la tierra se la trague ahora mismo! Ese hombre pez o lo que fuera la estaba mirando de una manera horrible.

-Hermano, esa hembra parece ser yato, mira nada más la sombrilla que anda.

-Parece ser que sí- vio como empezaron a dudar. Era increíble como esa raza tan poderosa era tan temida, se alivió de portar aquel objeto consigo, a lo mejor y podría salir de esta situación ella sola. Dudaban realmente en acercarse a ella, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando el otro sujeto que no había hablado desde que se aparecieron se le acercó y ella no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de temor.

Sintió que iba a morir justo en ese instante cuando el hombre la sujetó y tiró su sombrilla lejos, se sintió asqueada por el físico de este el cual asemejaba una especie de rana y empezó a olerla y acercarse a ella de una forma que le pareció en demasía desagradable. ¡Que alguien por favor la ayudara!, quién sea, se hermano, Jiiya, Kamui…Kamui, cuando la figura del bermellón se le vino a la mente no pudo evitar llamarlo.

-Ka..mui…-cerró lo ojos esperando lo peor y rogando al cielo que eso acabase pronto mientras el miedo que sentía y las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos se mezclaban con la lluvia torrencial que caía en aquél país.

Sintió una especie de líquido espeso salpicarla en la cara y misteriosamente no había sido tocada. Abrió lo ojos y lo que vio no supo si catalogarlo. Frente a su rostro estaba el puño del yato atravesando el estómago del hombre sapo y haciendo que grandes cantidades de sangre llenar su vestido. Estaba en shock y es por esto que no pudo ver el rostro que en ese momento tenía el muchacho. Estaba que hervía de rabia, esa tonta se las pagaría después, pero por ahora se dedicó a divertirse descuartizando a los tres hombres que se atrevieron a tocar a su presa.

Al acabar la vio estupefacta, empapada y cubierta de sangre, aterrada y temblorosa, pero esta vez no fue una visión agradable para su persona y su instinto yato-ese lleno del sadismo que lo caracterizaba cuando perdía el control- se esfumó como si un le hubiesen dado un enorme golpe en el pecho. Soyo tenía un remolino de emociones, pero el alivio se sobrepuso a todas ellas en cuanto lo vio, sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse de pie y perdió el conocimiento. Su cuerpo no llegó a sentir el frío suelo ya que Kamui la tomó en brazos y la llevó cargada hasta el barco, entró sin decir una sola palabra y se dirigió directo a su habitación con la castaña.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Se despertó bastante desorientada. No se levantó de la cama donde al parecer se encontraba acostada, notó de forma inmediata que tenía las ropas húmedas y los recuerdos vinieron a ella de forma agobiante en cuanto vio las grandes manchas de sangre que ahora contagiaron las sábanas también. Eso sí la sobresaltó, pero mientras procesaba lo ocurrido una voz llamó su atención:

-Ya despertaste- le dijo el muchacho que había estado esperando a que la castaña despertara.

-S-Sí- aún se sentía asustada por todo lo que vio.

-Eres débil- le recalcó lo que para él era obvio.

Ya un poco mejor le respondió de forma tranquila- Por supuesto, si me comparo contigo soy muy débil- quiso cambiar la forma en como se había estado comportando, después de todo él al final vino por ella y no la dejó, independientemente de los motivos se sentía agradecida. Pero antes de poder hacer esto la interrumpió diciendo:

-Cámbiate, puedes ir a la otra habitación yo llevaré esas sábanas a otro lugar- él ya se había sustituido su traje mojado por uno de tipo chino como solía usar antes- vendrá luego alguien para que vayas a cenar con todos.

Todo eso se lo dijo de una manera bastante inexpresiva, pero no había malestar en su tono de voz. Soyo por su parte buscó unas ropas cómodas ya que realmente le gustaría dormir después de cenar, aún se sentía agobiada y fatigada por todo lo sucedido ese día.

Al terminar escuchó que tocaron la puerta y era uno de los otros yatos de la tripulación, el cual amablemente- y esto le sorprendió bastante- le dijo que lo acompañara. Ella también los había juzgado bastante mal, eran buenas personas, en verdad se empezó a sentir muy arrepentida.

\- ¿Mandaste por la princesa? – Al final Abuto se resignó y dejó que las cosas fluyeran solas.

-Si- el chico se atiborraba de comida tratando de ignorar las molestas preguntas de Abuto, odiaba cuando se le daba por resaltar lo obvio. Sin embargo, el mayor estaba feliz, en cuanto lo vio con la princesa cargada en brazos y cubierta de sangre se preocupó, pero supo que estaba bien ya que en cuanto regresaron y la muchacha no estaba el chico no dudo en ir en su búsqueda. Lo acompañó para poder ayudarle en caso de necesitarlo, pero él conocía la forma de ser del muchacho y había grandes posibilidades de que estuviera preocupado más no iba a demostrarlo, siempre se quedaba callado, así que solo atinó a aconsejarle que la persuadiera para que cenara con todos, al despertar seguro estaría asustada y distraerse sería una buena opción.

Entró con un poco de vergüenza ya que al abrirse las puertas todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia su persona, excepto la del bermellón. Abuto la sentó a su lado, logrando estar así cerca de Kamui quien solo seguía comiendo como si la cosa no fuera con él. Estaba hambrienta y no le sorprendió ver las porciones exageradas de comida que había en la enorme mesa, es decir, sabía del apetito de su amiga y que los yatos tienen un hambre voraz. "Un pozo sin fondo" así solía decirle Okita a Kagura cuando por alguna extraña razón él terminaba pagando todo lo que la muchacha comiera.

Abuto le dio una porción enorme, y de manera apenada solo atinó a decirle que su estómago no aguantaría ni la cuarta parte de eso. Al final terminó cenando poco y escuchando atentamente la conversación tan amena que mantenían los demás hombres. Se sintió realmente nostálgica y un sentimiento de ternura la invadió, ellos ha pesar de verse violentos y rudos eran…

-Una familia- no supo en qué momento pensó en voz alta, pero aún así no se retractó y continuó dejando a más de uno ligeramente sonrojado, ellos no estaban acostumbrados al afecto- ustedes son como una familia, una muy grande- la sonrisa que les dio fue sincera. A ella le encantaría algún día tener una familia así de numerosa.

-En ese caso- Abuto aprovechó el momento para poner el ambiente un poco picante- como el capitán es el líder, usted una princesa y nosotros la tripulación quiere decir que ustedes son los padres de esta familia y nosotros sus hijos- sonrió de manera juguetona. Soyo enrojeció de inmediato y Kamui dejó de comer lanzándole una mirada nada amigable.

Al finalizar, solicitó al cocinero que la dejase ayudar con los platos, eran muchos y el pobre en verdad se veía agotado. Al acabar la tarea se dirigió a la habitación y encontró al muchacho mirando por un enorme ventanal que antes no estaba ahí, se quedó en shock al ver el montón de estrellas y planetas. No dudó en acercarse sonriente al ver tal espectáculo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- No sabía por qué de pronto estaba tan feliz.

-El espacio. Nunca lo conocí hasta este momento, es realmente hermoso- miraba maravillada todo lo que sus pupilas permitían.

-Mmm…si es bastante relajante- a él también le gustaba mirarlo, en especial cuando quería reflexionar y tener un poco de paz interior.

-Gracias- giró su rostro hacía la chica en cuanto escuchó esa palabra- de verdad te agradezco que me salvaras, desde que llegué hemos discutido bastante así que me gustaría empezar de nuevo- se inclinó un poco y le dijo- mi nombre es Soyo Tokugawa, mucho gusto- esa acción lo confundió bastante pero la morena tenía razón, parte de la molestia que sentía era por la forma tan hostil con la que se estuvieron tratando.

-Kamui- se inclinó el también. Ella sonrió feliz de poder llevar una mejor comunicación con el chico. De pronto se formó un silencio que estaba lejos de ser incómodo para ambos, se quedaron mirando el espacio en su infinidad y de pronto Soyo empezó a tararear una canción que a él le pareció muy familiar- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? –

-Kagura-chan me la enseñó, me dijo que era la que su madre le cantaba siempre para dormir- sonrió de manera maternal. Ella si bien no estaba enterada del vínculo entre ambos hermanos sí tenía conocimiento acerca de la muerte de la madre ya que la chica se lo había contado -hablaba mucho de ella, era una mujer maravillosa…

-La más increíble de todas- corrigió y Soyo solo sonrió. Sabía por Abuto que había llegado a la cocina que ese era un tema delicado para el joven y como ella se sentía en deuda quería ayudar en todo lo posible, incluyéndolo.

-Pero murió por culpa del calvo- ahora su mirada se volvió oscura y su semblante cambió de manera drástica.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Umibozu la sacó de su planeta y luego de tenernos ella murió, prefirió quedarse a nuestro lado que volver al lugar donde viviría para siempre- cuando dijo eso le dio la espalda y de pronto sintió un peso que lo sujetaba de los hombros y apoyaba su cabeza justo en medio de su espalda.

-Pienso que ella lo que más quería era vivir y fue por eso que decidió quedarse con ustedes, le daba más felicidad pasar momentos pequeños a su lado que estar sin ustedes por toda una eternidad. Eso igualmente hubiese sido como estar muerta en vida- Kamui se quedó sin palabras, justo en ese momento le recordó a la mujer que más amó en su vida, pero era diferente porque la calidez que sentía se la daba ella, Soyo, la princesa de los samuráis, la cosa que él intentó matar aquella vez en el barco, la misma a la cual coadyuvó para asesinar a su hermano. Ese pensamiento lo hizo levantarse despacio y salió dejándola sola.

Soyo se sintió algo triste, pero sabía que eso era un tema delicado y que él muchacho fue lo más abierto que pudo con ella sin darse cuenta. Se sintió feliz porque eso significó que confió en ella, pero había algo que no entendía. Ese hombre facilitó la muerte de su hermano, pero ella sentía que se estaban volviendo bastante cercanos, vio que él tenía otro rostro aparte del psicópata con el cual lo conoció. Se dio cuenta que él también sufría, que él también necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y ella quería serlo.

Luego de lo ocurrido Kamui tomó la decisión de devolverla a la tierra, no sería conveniente para él seguirla teniendo en su barco cuando ya fue consciente de que no le haría nada. Ordenó el rumbo a la tierra y pospuso el viaje a ese planeta para exterminar monstruos, aunque con mucho gusto luego lo retomaría ya que en verdad iba a necesitarlo. Él no podía ser débil, no podía darse el lujo de morir por una mujer tal como lo hizo Hosen.

Unas horas más tarde Soyo se extrañó de la repentina visita del muchacho a la habitación, pero sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima cuando le dio la noticia de que ella regresaría a la tierra.

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pero el muchacho no le respondió así que se le acercó con intenciones de que la mirara. Es que no era justo, ella estaba tan cómoda ahí, se sentía libre. En cuanto hizo a posar su mano sobre el rostro del muchacho este la tomó en el aire con fuerza, debía impedir cualquier contacto o él perdería la cordura, su sangre enloquecía cada vez que la tenía cerca. Menos ahora que se dio cuenta que esas ganas de devorarla no eran precisamente en el sentido que él anteriormente se dijo, sino que ahora él quería marcarla, quería que fuera su mujer desde el momento en que la reconoció en esa fiesta y no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima porque se le hizo atrayente.

Ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, menos ahora que se dio cuesta que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por el yato. Tomó un valor que no supo exactamente de donde salió y se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para poder besarlo. Era más un roce que otra cosa después de todo ella era inexperta y ese estaba siendo su primer beso.

Kamui estaba estupefacto por lo cual Soyo pensó que aquella caricia le había disgustado, pero justo cuando iba a alejarse una mano lo aprisionó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando aquel beso. Ella no sabía cómo responder así que solo se dejó llevar por el chico que cada vez la apegaba más a su cuerpo. ¡Sentía que se derretía ahí mismo! Kamui estaba empezando a perder la cordura, quería más de ella, todo en él, se lo pedía; la arrinconó contra la pared de manera brusca sin pensar en si esto la lastimaría o no, pero Soyo estaba tan nublada por el placer que ese beso le estaba dando que lejos de sentir dolor le terminó gustando aquel acto brusco.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y justo cuando iban a reanudar aquello unos golpes en la puerta los hizo salir de su burbuja de pasión momentánea y el raciocinio volvió de nueva cuenta a Kamui. Al abrir la puerta vio a Abuto el cual le anunció que llegarían a la tierra en unos treinta minutos y Soyo en cuanto vio la expresión del muchacho supo que hasta ahí había llegado su fantasía fugaz y eso ciertamente le rompió el corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era un día bastante caluroso en Edo, no pudo evitar en lo molesta que estaría su amiga el día de hoy. Sonrió sabiendo lo que le esperaría.

Habían pasado tres años luego de que volviera a la tierra y lo recordaba todo como si hubiese pasado apenas ayer.

**Flashback. **

Luego de terminar de hablar con Abuto el muchacho no sabía qué decir, se sintió bastante estúpido por casi haber perdido la compostura por un simple beso – ¡y vaya beso! - él no podía tener esa clase de altibajos por más que su sangre le pidiera a gritos el estar con la morena. Soyo por su parte no podía mirarlo, primeramente, por la vergüenza que sentía tras el acto anterior, y, en segundo lugar, porque si lo miraba ella se derrumbaría y si el muchacho fue lo bastante frío como para regresarla a su planeta natal ella también debía serlo.

-Empaca tus cosas- fue bastante cortante, pero ella solo le respondió un seco "está bien" y se apresuró a hacer su maleta teniendo cuidado en no olvidar nada.

En cuanto aterrizaron él no se despidió y ella no miró atrás, solo le dijo a Abuto que esperaba que no se metieran en problemas en los cuales sus vidas llegarán a correr riesgos. Le encargó también la vida del muchacho, a pesar de todo ella no podía odiarlo.

Como pudo logró encontrar la casa de los Yorozuya y le pidió a Gintoki que por favor la devolviera al palacio con Jiiya. A pesar de los cuestionamientos hechos por todos sus conocidos, especialmente de la bermellón, no dijo nada, ella no tenía ánimos para hablar. Kagura lo entendió y no le insistió más; ese estúpido hermano suyo quien sabe que habrá hecho ahora. Pero es que si ella se enteraba de que le hizo daño a su amiga se lo pagaría muy caro.

**Fin del flashback**

Admitía que los primeros meses fueron duros, luego de ver a Jiiya llegó a su habitación y lloró hasta que sus energías no dieron más y cayó rendida, pero ahora, luego de esos tres años ella pudo volver a sonreír nuevamente gracias a los pocos seres queridos que le quedaban, sin embargo, el recuerdo del muchacho aún la seguía y el simple hecho de recordar ese beso que compartieron hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara, se enamoró y solo sentía que ese amor iba en aumento de manera dolorosa.

Ignoró esa clase de pensamientos en cuanto vio a la yato que venía acompañada del Capitán Okita, ella sinceramente esperaba que esos dos ya se hubieran declarado, pero ambos eran tan torpes que ninguno dio el paso, lo entendió de Kagura, pero en lo que respecta a Okita le tomó un poco más de tiempo entender que el castaño solamente estaba dando tiempo para que la chica aceptara sus sentimientos, era probable que si lo hacía ahora la yato no comprendería lo que él le quería trasmitir.

\- ¡Kagura-chan! ¡Okita-san! – les gritó tan fuerte como pudo ya que en verdad se alegraba de verlos, su vida aburrida de palacio había vuelto y lo mejor para salir de la monotonía era sin duda ese par.

-¡Soyo-chan!- Kagura corrió y le dio un gran abrazo, adoraba pasar tiempo de calidad entre mujeres, sin embargo eso se vería arruinado por el estúpido sádico que venía detrás de ella. -Soyo-chan estoy muy contenta de verte, pero no entiendo que tiene que hacer este perro del gobierno aquí, no pensé que admitían mascotas- le dijo sollozando.

-Si dejaron entrar a un gorila amanto ilegal como tú cualquiera es bienvenido- le contestó el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

-Cállate. Fue a mi a quien invitaron en primer lugar, tú viniste de metido porque lo único que haces es robar impuestos- ella solo quería una tarde agradable con su amiga y quizá hablar un poco de la relación de esta con su hermano. La vieja le dijo que en ocasiones hay que dar tiempos prudenciales a las personas, en especial si había un corazón roto de por medio. Ese idiota de Kamui, ella le rompería la cara también, así le hacía conjunto con el estado emocional de su amiga.

-Vine a resguardar a la princesa, uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser atacada por una bestia- Soyo miraba la conversación divertida, de verdad que esos dos eran unos tortolitos.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo y luego por algo de comer? – Sabía que esa era la forma más efectiva para calmar los ánimos y que no terminara siendo testigo de una destrucción masiva a la propiedad pública.

-Yeiii, claro que sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Genial, de nuevo su cartera se vería afectada, no estaban saliendo, pero la China lo obligaba a que pagara su comida, él no era un M pero algo le decía que esa idiota le daría una vida de subyugación.

Encontraron un lindo puesto de ramen y no dudaron en entrar al ser arrastrados por la bermellón. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar sobre la situación de forma tranquila.

-Oye, Soyo-chan- Kagura llamó su atención. -Sé que no es algo de lo que te guste hablar, pero…me intriga mucho lo que pasó entre tú y Kamui el tiempo que estuvieron juntos- Debía ser cuidadosa, Tsuki le había dicho que para cuestiones delicadas debía tener…mmm…cómo se llamaba eso…ah sí..tacto.

Ella ciertamente no sabía por dónde empezar, es decir, solo compartieron un momento de intimidad cuando el chico le habló sobre su madre y el beso que fue un arranque pasional de ambos. Fuera de eso todo fue bastante hostil. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Kagura-chan? – Sougo se quedaba observando en silencio la conversación de las féminas, de verdad que él no podía creer que alguien tan dulce como la princesa se hubiera enamorado del psicópata hermano de China, es decir, ya tenía él suficiente con saber que al querer al mono de montaña ese como combo tendría de cuñado al Chino y al Calvo de Umibozu como suegro, no halló alguien mejor para enamorarse. Sin embargo, el colmo era que también la castaña callera por el tipo ese, ¡eran como el agua y el aceite! Aunque Kagura y él no fueran dos almas gemelas sí eran el complemento perfecto.

-Bueno, quisiera saber qué pasó entre ustedes y la razón por la cual te trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

-Está bien. Sí pasó algo, pero fue complicado, en especial porque no nos llevamos nada bien al principio. Pero después él me salvó de unos tipos aterradores y pues logramos hablar mejor después que le agradecí.

-Se besaron- el castaño las sorprendió a ambas. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta y Soyo lo sabía.

-Sí- estaba sonrojada pero no se avergonzaba.

-Soyo-chan, ¡no me digas que hiciste cosas sucias con mi hermano! - Kagura siempre tan delicada.

-¡C-Claro que no! No pasó nada de esas cosas. – Quien lo diría, el Chino era respetuoso cuando se embobaba con las mujeres. Okita sonrió de forma malévola, esperaba ver pronto a ese tipo, se divertiría en grande fastidiándolo, después de todo aún no tenían su revancha.

-Me alegra, aunque me hubiera gustado tener un sobrino.

Ella ciertamente no pensó en eso, es decir, si bien le gustó al punto de enamorarse el tener un hijo con él no fue algo que se le cruzara por la mente, pero ahora al imaginarlo las mariposas en su estómago crecían y revoloteaban sin cesar.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que le pelirroja estuvo satisfecha y posteriormente se fueron a recorrer Edo visitando varios lugares. Una vez finalizado el día ambos muchachos la acompañaron a la entrada del palacio y se despidieron de ella.

Llegó a su habitación y ni bien se había puesto cómoda la puerta fue tocada y Jiiya entró seguido de unas personas que ella conocía bien ya que eran miembros del Bafuku que pertenecían a la rama más extremista del gobierno que derrocó a su hermano. Esto no le dio buena espina porque era bien sabido que esos tipos siempre acarreaban malas noticias.

-Princesa Soyo- le dijo uno de ellos. Ellas solo se inclinaron y los saludó de la forma más cortes que pudo, aunque no le agradaran debía actuar políticamente correcto dentro de lo que cabía.

-Estamos aquí para informarle que el país necesita un gobernante, la muerte de Shigeshige fue un evento realmente trágico y la de Nobunobu también, por lo cual se ha acordado que la heredera contraiga nupcias con un miembro del gobierno. Será un gran gobernante y un buen esposo. Esperamos que ponga todo su esfuerzo en hacer feliz al próximo Shogun.

Ella quedó en blanco tras escuchar la palabra "nupcias", ¡la iban a forzar a un matrimonio! Una sensación de miedo y asco la invadió y solo pudo mirar de reojo a Jiiya esperando que todo aquello fuera una broma, así que su sentencia de muerte era esa, pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que ella no amaba y ciertamente dudaba que fuera alguien agradable considerando que esas personas lo habían escogido.

No pudo decir nada, pero cuando se marcharon no pudo evitar entrar en desesperación. ¡Ella no quería casarse! Estaba enamorada de otra persona. Jiiya solo atinó a consolarla, él bien sabía lo perversos que podían llegar a ser los miembros del gobierno cuando sus planes se ponían en marcha, pero ver a su pequeña así, llorando desconsolada le partió el corazón, él no quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que le tocó pasar a él así que una vez que se quedó dormida del cansancio ideo la manera de impedir esa boda sin importar qué.

La noticia de la boda corrió Edo de forma veloz, fijada para el transcurso de 4 semanas- demasiado pronto, pensó Soyo – unas personas se alegraron, y otras en cambio tenían pensado armar un revuelo solo que no podían revelar el secreto. Sobraba decir que la Yorozuya estaba disconforme porque estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica y ella pensó que se iniciaría otra pelea en el palacio – sobra decir que eran expertos en armar alborotos- pero misteriosamente no fue así y eso la extrañó en demasía. Solo le dieron apoyo expresándole que estarían para ella siempre que los necesitara, total ya le habían pateado el trasero a los miembros del gobierno en varias ocasiones, otra más no haría la diferencia.

Pero ella sentía que cada día que pasaba era uno menos para el inicio de su calvario, conoció al que sería su esposo para toda la vida y se decepcionó. Era un hombre totalmente arrogante. Los primeros tres días que compartieron él había sido muy atento y amable con ella y eso la había tranquilizado, pensó que a lo mejor dentro de todo ese embrollo había topado con suerte y el chico era un buen hombre. Pero su buena imagen se destruyó cuando ella por error se tropezó con su vestido y sin querer le regó un poco de té encima de la Yukata que llevaba puesta el varón.

El enojo tan inmediato que le invadió al hombre asustó a Soyo y si no fuera porque uno de los guardas entró rápidamente para verificar lo que estaba ocurriendo ella estaba segura de que él la hubiese golpeado. ¡Era un patán! Su pánico se acrecentó e intentó evitarlo por todos los medios, o que por lo menos si se veían hubiera terceros presentes. Al contárselo a Kagura esta empezó a gritar improperios sobre castrar, matar, desmembrar y bailar sobre la tumba del infeliz de su prometido, tuvo que taparle la boca porque no era recomendable que la escucharan. Quería un consejo, ella definitivamente no podía casarse con ese tipo.

Intentaron pensar un plan durante horas, pero nada. Al final se rindieron. Sin embargo, Kagura le mencionó algo sobre quedarse con ella en la Yorozuya al menos una noche y que visitarían Yoshiwara, esto la animó bastante. Sabía que muchos pensarían que para alguien como ella visitar el distrito rojo sería bastante inapropiado, pero desde que fue testigo de la historia de amor de Jiiya quedó embobada por conocer el lugar. También le llamó la atención la mujer que fumaba el kiseru, se veía muy fuerte y decidida. Le creció un poco de admiración hacia ella en secreto y es por esto que sin dudar aceptó, ya se encargaría ella de convencer a Jiiya de que la dejara pasar una noche con su amiga, por obvias razones no le diría a dónde se dirigirían, pero bueno, había que ayudar. Kagura le mencionó que podían aprovechar la visita ya que una mujer llamada Hinowa estaba necesitando otras cortesanas para cubrir la llegada de unos clientes numerosos.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero Kagura le prometió que "Tsuki" la protegería de cualquier sucio pedófilo que quisiera sobrepasar con ellas. Esto último le dio gracia, ellas contaban ya con veinte años, no eran tan "niñas después de todo".

Al final, luego de mucho insistir el anciano accedió porque Kagura obligó a Gintoki a aceptar toda la responsabilidad con respecto al cuidado de la joven y sin más se dirigieron al distrito rojo.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estoy cerrando semestre en la universidad.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que han leído el fic y espero sus reviews con comentarios o recomendaciones


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Quedó maravillada con el lugar, las personas, los colores, los vestidos y las cortesanas del lugar, es que simplemente la emoción no se la podía guardar, así como así. Gintoki no entendía cuál era la exaltación de la muchacha, es decir, era un lugar de prostitutas, no era el cielo – o tal vez sí para los del género masculino- pero bueno, él debía cuidar de la ya no tan mocosa princesa porque de lo contrario su cabeza rodaría por cortesía del gobierno y no era que él les temía, si no que ser perseguidos por ellos era realmente un dolor en el trasero.

Cuando conoció a la mujer llamada Hinowa se sorprendió, era tan elegante, amable, y tenía un aire maternal que la conmovieron en demasía. Claro, esto se debía a que tenía un hijo. Le mencionaron que serían sus ayudantes para esa noche, pero omitieron el hecho de que Soyo era la princesa ya que sabía que eso podría traer la negativa de la mujer o algún otro tipo de problema que ella no quería, pero en cuanto esta aceptó fueron llevadas a un salón que estaba lleno de enormes vestidos de una seda muy fina que incluso competían con los suyos. Tras vestirse y verse en el espejo se sorprendió, ella nunca se había visto tan bonita, si bien admitía que fea no era, ese vestido resaltaba su cuerpo que se volvió un tanto voluptuoso al pasar los últimos años solo que lo escondía por la ropa tradicional que siempre usaba. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en el bermellón y de si este se sorprendería de verla con esas ropas, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por Kagura quien estaba haciendo un alboroto afuera.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! No me digas que ahora se te pegó lo acosador del gorila, maldito sádico- lo último que le faltaba, el estúpido sádico ahí fastidiándole la existencia a ella. Si es que parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-China, ¿no me digas que ahora te volviste prostituta? Bueno, al parecer ya saliste del closet- él estaba ahí por una sencilla razón: no iba a dejar que ningún sucio pervertido tocara a su China, no entendía que tenía esa idiota en el cerebro al estar exponiéndose a todo tipo de degenerados.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Vine aquí con Soyo-chan porque quería conocer el lugar y además Tsuki necesitaba de nuestra ayuda. No es mi culpa que nuestra belleza estructural sea tan grande que atraiga a los hombres- le dijo con una pose de reina.

-Se dice escultural bruta. Y cómo es eso de que trajiste a la princesa, ¿dónde está? - Okita miraba por todos lados hasta que dio con la castaña, se sorprendió bastante de verla así, pero la chica solo lo saludó de largo ya que estaba maquillándose o esas cosas de mujeres. Sonrió para sus adentros de manera malévola, vaya que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable y divertida para más de uno.

-Deja de mirar a Soyo-chan de esa manera- le reprochó un tanto molesta. Sintió una sensación de incomodidad en su estómago en cuanto vio al Oficial mirar a su amiga.

-Ehh…no me digas que estás celosa China- le dijo con una emoción bastante inusual de él, a lo mejor y la bermellón ya estaba procesando lo que sentía por él y se lo estaba admitiendo en esos momentos.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! Por qué estaría celosa de alguien como tú, la gran Kagura-sama no se rebaja a policías ladrones de impuestos.

-Ya. Sabes yo sí estoy celoso de que te vayas a pavonear enfrente de todos esos degenerados- le expresó su molestia porque, aunque lo llamaran machista él no iba a dejar que su China saliera vestida así. Solo él tenía derecho de verla con esas ropas tan sugerentes. Sin decirle nada la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro hasta una habitación, él pediría a esa gorila como su cortesana de la noche y tendría que atenderlo, aunque sabía que esa bestia no se iba a dejar domar tan fácilmente. Apostaría todo su salario a que la muy perra la iba a hacer la vida cuadritos.

No le extrañó escuchar como los gritos de la bermellón se iban alejando, estaba feliz por su amiga, a lo mejor y daba un nuevo paso con el Capitán Okita. Hinowa la llamó para que ayudará a servir unas mesas y ahí pudo ver cómo era que funcionaba un prostíbulo en todo su esplendor. El olor a licor era bastante fuerte y ella se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mareada. Estaba tan nerviosa y con miedo, pero cuando quiso buscar a la rubia la vio con una botella en la mano arrastrando al pobre Gintoki a una habitación.

Hinowa detectó el estado de la joven y tomó su mano para tranquilizarla un poco, ella no dejaría que a una chica primeriza le faltaran el respeto, fue por eso que la mandó a servir mesas y no a atender clientes propiamente. Tsukuyo le contó mientras vestían a la joven que esta era nada más y nada menos la hermana menor del shogun.

Conforme pasó el rato se fue acostumbrando al punto que le agarró la gracia por completo y se le hacía fácil atender y ayudar a las cortesanas con las bebidas alcohólicas que estas le pidieran. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a funcionarios de altos cargos en el gobierno ahí presentes y algunos de ellos incluso eran casados. Esto la entristeció bastante porque ya se imaginaba ella una pequeña porción de su vida marital, en verdad quería escapar de todo eso, pero sabiendo que no podría se dedicó a despejarse y seguir ayudando. Posteriormente, una de las chicas le solicitó que la siguiera porque había un cliente que quería verla y esto la asustó en demasía, ella no sabía cómo hacer las cosas que se imaginaba y vio de las otras cortesanas. Además, nadie le dijo que iba a estar con un hombre, al decirle a la mujer esta solo le respondió que Hinowa lo había autorizado y que por esta razón debía estar tranquila.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba bastante alejada, y al entrar todo estaba a oscuras.

-Espera aquí, el cliente no tardará en llegar- la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y la dejó muy asustada. Quizá si se escapa evitaría todo aquello, pero eso significaría dejar en mal a la señora Hinowa y ella había aceptado el compromiso, sin embargo, eso era una emergencia, su seguridad estaba en juego y Kagura y Tsukuyo no daban luces de aparecer. ¡Al diablo con todo, ella se iría de ahí! Justo cuando iba a salirse una voz la hizo detenerse en seco:

-Hola- no quiso girarse, no quería girarse, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber de quién se trababa- tanto tiempo sin vernos- era él, era él con esa sonrisa "inocente" que ella conocía. Estaba molesto.

Luego de lo sucedido Kamui simplemente trató de enfocarse en acrecentar su fuerza -lo cual hizo- pero Abuto sabía que todas las batallas en las que se sumergió en esos tres años eran simplemente para sacarse la frustración de la princesa de encima. Maldito niño alborotado. Creyó que era básicamente una calentura, pero lo dio por descartado cuando en uno de sus tantos viajes visitaron una especie de burdel atendido por mujeres terrícolas y a pesar de que ellos se divirtieron a lo grande su capitán fue otro cuento. Si bien bebió no se embriagó y lo vio irse con una de las mujeres, pensó que al fin el muchacho había salido de su tristeza mal ocultada, pero mandó todo al demonio en cuanto vio que le quebró el brazo a la mujer cuando esta se le tiró al cuello en una especie de abrazo sugerente. Luego de asegurarse de que la mujer está bien – dentro de lo que cabía- se retiraron.

En su travesía no supo cómo recibieron la llamada de un anciano al cual no recordaba muy bien haberlo visto, tal vez de manera fugaz en alguna ocasión. Este solicitó hablar con el capitán de la nave y una vez este se asomó le contó acerca del compromiso a un matrimonio al cual estaban forzando a la princesa de los samuráis y bueno, en menos de lo que canta un gallo ahí estaban ellos dirigiéndose a la tierra.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntarle, ella estaba dolida por la forma en como se despidieron y ciertamente no podía creer que se le apareciera así de la nada, menos cuando estaba intentando tomar valor para contraer nupcias con otro hombre.

-Te hago la misma pregunta. Se supone que eres una princesa, no debías estar entre todos esos lobos rabiosos – no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia haberla visto corriendo de un lado a otro llevando botellas de licor a esas mujeres que se vendían con cuanto depravado encontraran. Ella tenía más clase, era una dama, una princesa.

-Solo estoy ayudando a la señora Hinowa. Y de todas maneras no tengo que darte explicaciones- qué se creía ese tipo, primero la deja y desaparece por tres años y ahora viene a pedirle explicaciones como si fuera su…¿pareja?... estaba muy equivocado (pero en realidad esos es lo que quieres) fue lo que su mente automáticamente le dijo en cuanto pensó en esa palabra.

-Claro que me importa, eres mía- ¿qué eso no estaba implícito desde el momento en que a beso?

-¡¿Disculpa?!- ¿acaso eso era una broma?- Claro que no soy tuya, me devolviste a la tierra, no tienen ningún derecho a decir eso- estaba tan molesta.

-¿Y tu futuro esposo si lo tiene?- eso se le dijo con una mirada tan sombría que la hizo temblar, ella pensó que no lo volvería a ver nunca, por eso se había resignado a ese matrimonio.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eso no importa. ¡Responde! – Estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero es que no aguantaba. Sus celos se mezclaron con su sangre que le pedía arrancarle la cabeza al tipo ese, pero trató de calmarse lo más que pudo cuando la vio asustarse por su reacción un poco violenta.

-E-Es un matrimonio arreglado – él creía que ella lo hacía por voluntad y eso la entristeció.

-Eres mía- la tensión que se vivía en esa habitación se podía cortar con un trozo de vidrio y Soyo sentía que apenas podía respirar.

-No lo soy- lo dijo en un susurro que apenas fue audible para el bermellón, pero debía creérselo ella misma así que levantando la voy le dijo- ¡No lo soy! No soy un objeto del que puedas disponer cuando quieras y luego desecharme- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No ahora por favor, lo último que deseaba era verse débil – No puedes venir aquí y…decirme eso…cuando…cuando…- no podía hablar, las palabras se atoraban con sus sollozos, pero de pronto sintió los brazos del chicho rodeándole. Era la primera vez que él hacía eso. La sujetó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se sintiera segura en sus brazos y Soyo – quien trató de resistirse al principio - terminó cediendo porque ella simplemente lo había extrañado, lo había necesitado y estaba tan llena de desesperación que el que él le diera consuelo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

-No llores. Eres la princesa VIP del país de los samuráis, no eres una mujer débil – en cuanto la vio así de nuevo sus instintos bajaron. Él no quería verla llorar nunca.

-…- no sabía que decir o más bien no tenía nada qué decir, era él quien le debía una explicación.

-Sé mi mujer.

-Sé mi hombre – Aquello sí que lo sorprendió, pero supo que hablaba en serio por la mirada tan decidida que le dedicó. Vamos, si algo aprendió de Kagura era a darse su lugar como mujer y si el chico le hacía todas esas insinuaciones ella exigiría un trato igual. Sintió como de pronto el chico la arrinconó a la pared más cercana y le dijo con una sonrisa seductora – Trato hecho – luego de esto empezó a besarla de forma intensa.

Cómo había extrañado a ese hombre, su olor, su fuerza, su imponencia, sus besos, sus caricias…Esperen… ¿caricias? Oh sí, el chico la estaba tocando, delineando su figura y apegándola más a su cuerpo. Sentía que se derretía nuevamente.

Él sentía necesidad de ella, la quería a ella, no a otra, los yatos por lo general no eran monógamos, pero una vez elegida su pareja oficial le eran fiel incluso después de la muerte. Ella era suya y no permitiría que se la quitarán, mucho menos que se casara con un débil humano bueno para nada, él la complacería mejor (en TODOS los sentidos), incluyendo justo lo que estaban por hacer. Siguió besándola hasta empezar a quitarle esas molestas ropas que le impedía contemplar a la castaña en todo su esplendor, pero se recordó que no debía ser tan bruto con ella. Cosa que se le estaba tornando un tanto difícil tomando en cuanta que su sangre reaccionaba a ella casi de manera inmediata. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras la recostó en el futón y Soyo no pudo evitar aguantar el gemido que afloró de su garganta como consecuencia de las acciones del pelirrojo. Se sentía en el cielo, se sonrojó un poco por esto, pero no quiso quedarse atrás y a como pudo despojó al chico de la parte de arriba de sus prendas dejándolo en unos pantalones chinos negros. ¡Por Dios! Sintió que tendría un derrame nasal al verle ese torso tan trabajado y lleno de músculos.

Se quedó sin habla por unos instantes que el muchacho aprovechó para abrir su yukata dejando ver sus senos, los cuales no dudó en tocar, lamer y morder haciendo que la castaña se revolcara del placer. Es que a ella nadie la había tocado de esa manera y no podía creer que una experiencia así fuera a darle el placer que ella estaba sintiendo. El chicho estaba concentrado en su labor, los gemidos de ella solo aumentaban sus ganas de hacerla suya, de marcarla y preñarla. Esos eran los instintos propios de su especie. Siguió bajando hacia su abdomen dando pequeños besos hasta que sin mucho cuidado llegó a su zona íntima y sin mucha delicadeza la destrozó dejándola completamente desnuda y sonrojada por aquel acto.

-Hermosa – su lo único que pudo decir, su princesa era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No se comparaba con ninguna otra en el mundo. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Se quitó la parte de debajo de su ropa y Soyo sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando vio la enorme erección del chico, es decir, ¿eso iba a estar dentro de ella? Kamui la vio algo tensa así que trató de tranquilizarla, introdujo primero sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica y la vio jadear por aquello, los movía de tal forma que Soyo se sentía desfallecer. Cada vez se sentía mejor y las embestidas iban en aumento hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla desde su zona íntima hasta el resto de su cuerpo dejándole una sensación de cosquilleo que la tenía en las nubes. Era su primer orgasmo. -Buena chica – le dijo el bermellón sonriendo y ella simplemente no podía creer todo aquello – ahora te daré algo mejor, haré que no dejes de gritar- la besó para relajarla y empezó a introducirse de manera lenta, casi tortuosa, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo muy grande por no embestirla de tal forma que la dejara sin poder caminar. Al principio Soyo sintió una sensación muy extraña y un poco dolorosa, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando ella misma movió sus caderas e hizo que el miembro del chico entrara por completo en ella, estaba excitada a más no poder, no tenía tiempo para el arranque de caballerosidad (el cual agradecía en parte), del muchacho. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda por la punzada de dolor que sintió y él no se quedó atrás, era tan estrecha que casi dolía el contenerse tanto. Inició un vaivén lento que no tardó en aumentar el ritmo gracias a que ella se acopló bastante rápido y el estar tan húmeda facilitaba las penetraciones de tal forma que ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos gritando sus respectivos nombres. Él se vino adentro sin importarle – tampoco es como si le importara – si esto podría o no tener alguna clase de consecuencias.

Hasta acá el capítulo. Es un intento de lemmon pero les pido disculpas, soy 100% inexperta en relación con fics que incluyan estos temas. Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente relajado y libre de tensiones. Un poco adolorida en su zona íntima, pero a su vez con una extraña sensación de humedad. Al incorporarse mejor sintió como una mano la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y vio al bermellón profundamente dormido a su lado. Así que todo fue real- sonrió- en verdad estaba muy feliz de nuevamente haber estado en brazos del muchacho.

Parecía un ángel, realmente contrastaba con lo que realmente era, sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello sería un sueño. Aunque él viniera buscarla ella no podía irse sin más dejando a Jiiya como responsable directo de su ausencia. El anciano corría un grave peligro si ella decidía huir con el yato.

Empezó a vestirse con una gran tristeza, quería irse antes de que el muchacho despertara para así ahorrarse el tener que dar explicaciones.

-¿Qué haces?- muy tarde, él ya había despertado.

-K-Kamui…-no sabía qué le diría, es decir, sabiendo el carácter que tenía dudaba mucho de que este aceptara pacíficamente que se marchara a cumplir con su deber.

-Pensabas irte – estaba bastante decepcionado, creyó que la muchacha realmente se quedaría a su lado luego de lo sucedido en esa habitación – está bien. Márchate y yo solo imaginaré que fue una noche más con una cortesana cualquiera. – Al decir esto se volteó y Soyo sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Pero no tenía opción.

-No digas eso. Las cosas son diferentes, sabes. Tú debes entender que mi vida no es como la tuya, no puedo simplemente dejar todo atrás e irme como si nada. Te dije que era un matrimonio arreglado y si no me presento la vida de Jiiya está en riesgo. No puedo ser tan egoísta. – Ambos tenían que comprender la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraban y sabiendo lo impulsivo que era el chico era ella quien debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

\- ¿Quieres casarte con él? -Seguía sin mirarla.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por que te amo a ti. – Simple y sencillo, así era ella. Él sintió un calor abrasador recorrerle el pecho en cuanto ella dijo esto, hace mucho no escuchaba esas palabras.

\- Aun así, irás allá con él.

\- Sí, es mi deber como princesa del país de los samuráis.

\- Destruiré este planeta entonces…

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! – vaya muchacho tan obstinado era, ya la estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

\- Bien, bien. Te dejaré ir, pero recuerda esto Soyo: yo soy un villano excelente y algo que sé hacer perfectamente es secuestrar personas- dicho esto el beso de manera suave. Era una promesa entre líneas de que no la dejaría, de que entendía la situación de ese viejo que era importante para ella y Soyo más que feliz aceptó las palabras que él le dedicó.

Luego de ese encuentro volvió al palacio y todo siguió su curso de manera normal. Sin embargo, a tan sólo unos días de su boda ya se sentía asfixiada por la presión de todos los sirvientes con respecto a los preparativos. Es que fue de probarse vestidos por aquí y por allá, formas de maquillaje, tipos de zapatos, prácticas rituales, en fin, un completo despelote. Sin embargo, lo que la tenia más sofocada era que hace unos cuantos días que no se había estado sintiendo muy bien. Eran pocos sí, por eso no estaba alarmada, seguramente el estrés de la boda y tanta presión a la que se le sometió la hizo enfermar, aunque de manera bastante extraña.

Al principio le dieron unas náuseas terribles por oler diversas comidas, lo cual lamentó porque eran sus favoritas y tuvo que deshacerse de ellas ya que no aguantaba ni verlas, pero ese día en especial se levantó con un apetito voraz que le pedía comer todo cuanto tuviera a su alcance. Estaba realmente muy rara, pero bueno, debía centrarse en esa estúpida boda.

Para su desgracia sería un evento público ya que se trasmitiría en todas las pantallas de Edo ya que el futuro esposo quiso celebrar su dicha con todo el pueblo. Qué dicha ni que nada, él solo quería lucirla como un maldito trofeo, pero es que ella le haría la vida cuadritos al desgraciado ese – juntarse con Kagura tiene sus frutos- porque ella no estaba dispuesta a que el tipo la apartara y la relegara a una cara bonita nada más.

El tan despreciable día de la boda llegó, ella se sentía de lo peor porque si bien había terminado de desayunar corrió al baño y vomitó hasta su cena del día anterior, se sentía horrible. A como pudo esperó a las náuseas y los mareos cesaran y cuando por fin creyó sentirse un poco mejor salió a alistarse con ayuda de las sirvientas del palacio. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando se sentía tranquila y llena de valentía. El haber pasado una noche de amor con el yato hacía ya un mes le daba el aliento para salir adelante, sin mencionar la extraña promesa que este le hizo.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza dejando ver al que sería su esposo en unas cuantas horas.

-Veo que ya estás lista- le dijo mirándola con un deje de lujuria que Soyo tuvo que contener las nuevas arcadas que sintió.

\- Así es.

\- Dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer, espero que sonrías, tienes una cara terrible y no quiero que la gente murmure cosas innecesarias.

\- Nunca he sido una persona a la que se le dé muy fácil ocultar sus emociones- le dijo bastante serie y mostrando todo su desagrado.

\- Escúchame bien- la tomó del mentón sin mucho cuidado lastimándola y le dijo - de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te ordene, entendiste.

\- Si. – fue lo más cortante que pudo.

La ciudad estaba de fiesta (luto), por la celebración, las calles estaban atiborradas de gente y en el altar ya esperaba el (in) feliz novio junto con el monje que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. En cuanto ella estuvo a su lado todo transcurrió con normalidad, sin embargo, justo antes de finalizar y dar por válido el matrimonio una gran explosión se escuchó opacando todo el bullicio.

-Lamento la intromisión, pero tengo un asunto pendiente con la novia- Kamui llegó en todo su esplendor con el séptimo escuadrón del Harusame haciendo una dramática aparición que dejó a Soyo sin aliento. Es que ella jamás se esperó eso del chicho, aunque debió imaginarlo ahora que recordaba sus últimas palabras con mayor detenimiento.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- el futuro Shogun estaba que no cabía del miedo y de la frustración de ver a piratas en SÚ boda, queriéndose llevar a SU prometida.

-Soy un villano- así que ese era el tan famoso "novio", vaya decepción. Pensó que incluso sería alguien con el cual valiera la pena luchar, pero a ese lo mataría con un pequeño e insignificante puñetazo. Había razas de cucarachas que significaban mayor rival que ese intento de hombre.

-N-No puedes estar aquí e invadir así mi boda. Vete de inmediato. ¡Llamen a la policía!

\- Futuro exshogun-bastardo-san, aquí estamos, pero como era un día tan festivo nos dieron libre, así que solamente somos simples civiles- ¡el Capitán Okita estaba ayudando a su amado! A Soyo se le iluminaron los ojos porque ella creía que ambos se llevaban bastante mal, lo cual no estaba del todo equivocada. Si bien ambos jóvenes no se llevaban para nada bien el castaño preferiría mil veces ver a la morena con el hermano psicópata de China que con ese idiota bueno para nada. Le facilitó al bermellón todas las entradas para no ser detectado y a pesar de que el muchacho no le dio las gracias si le aclaró que era un favor que pensaba devolverle. Los piratas no le deben a nadie. Y Okita se lo cobraría con su bendición para cuando él se casara con la amanto ilegal de su hermana.

-Vengo por la novia, ya te lo dije. Será mejor que te quites o te arrancaré la cabeza- le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el hombre se orinara en sus pantalones. A Soyo esto le dio pena, en verdad que era un fracaso, es decir, con ella se comportaba como todo un abusador, pero cuando estaba en presencia de un verdadero hombre resulta que se acobardaba.

Empezaron a ser rodeados por guardias que pertenecían a la fracción extrema del Bafuku y Kamui se dio gusto rompiendo cuellos, sin embargo, en todo ese alboroto el sujeto tomó a Soyo por la fuerza y la intentaba arrastrar para escaparse. Intentó resistirse, pero ese molesto vestido se lo impedía, sin mencionar que de nueva cuenta se empezaba a sentir mareada. Justo cuando pensó que el tipo ese se la llevaría Kagura le dio un golpe que lo dejó de lleno noqueado, nadie tocaba a su amiga.

-¡Kagura-chan!- la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Estaba tan aliviada y agradecida.

-Soyo- chan vamos, debemos irnos de aquí o te pueden lastimar.

Intentó correr, pero Soyo la detuvo, en verdad en su condición no podría seguirle el ritmo y de pronto sintió que el piso se le movió y todo se volvió negro.

Kamui en cuanto notó que el hombre traba de llevarse a Soyo se enfureció y trató de seguirlos, pero esos molestos guardias le impedían llegar a ella y si bien los acababa como basura eran como insectos que se multiplicaban. Suspiró aliviado cuando de reojo observó a Kagura quitándole al hombre de encima, pero tuvo que hacer gala de su velocidad en cuanto vio a Soyo desplomarse en el suelo siendo protegida por la bermellón para que no resultara lesionada por la lucha.

La cargó en sus brazos e inmediatamente se fueron en el barco yato, así no serían perseguidos. Kagura se aseguró de que su amiga estaría bien y se marchó a la Yorozuya con el tipo de la permanente.

Una vez en el barco la recostó en la que fue su habitación y mandó a Abuto por el doctor de la nave mientras terminaban de salir de la atmosfera terrestre. Una vez que llegó el doctor les pidió que salieran de la habitación para darle privacidad en los cuidados que la joven requiriera. La verdad estaba muy preocupado. Abuto lo notó por el silencio del muchacho mientras esperaban afuera, sin embargo, había otra cosa más en mente que lo inquietó mil veces más : la muchacha se veía pálida y bastante afectada en esa boda y el como buen padre postizo se había encargo de mantener contacto con el anciano para que este le informara sobre la muchacha, pero el viejo le comentó que la princesita tenía unos cuantos días de pasar vomitando todo lo que comía y eso lo hizo sacar conclusiones.

-Capitán…

-¿Qué?

-Esa vez en Yoshiwara…¿viste a la princesa, cierto?

\- Así es.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?- le dijo bastante serio.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Abuto?- ya estaba harto de esas preguntas, acaso no entendía que estaba preocupado por la chica.

-¿Tu no habrás preñado a la princesa de los samuráis, o sí?- luego de esto Kamui se quedó en blanco y el silencio se vio interrumpido por el doctor quien abrió la puerta anunciándoles que la muchacha había despertado.

\- Aprovechando que la princesa está despierta y el Capitán está aquí, me alegra darles la buena nueva. ¡Felicidades Capitán, su mujer está embarazada!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Soyo se alarmó ante esto. ¿Un bebé? Ella tenía un bebé en su vientre. Sintió que se desmayaría de nuevo, le estaba faltando el oxígeno. Abuto trató de abanicarla con uno de los almohadones de la cama. Vaya que estaban en una situación de locos, ahora resulta que habría un pequeño conejo o coneja corriendo por la nave.

Kamui no decía nada, solo se quedó ahí procesando la información. El doctor notó esto y le pidió a Abuto que se retirarán de la habitación, los futuros padres necesitaban estar a solas.

-Oye…-estaba un poco asustada, por el aspecto del chico este no parecía estar muy feliz con la idea del bebé y eso la aterró. Ella no se veía como una mamá luchona tan joven.

-Estás embarazada…

-S-Sí…al parecer lo estoy.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- ella entendió de inmediato, él se refería a los meses de gestación del pequeño.

\- Mmm…bueno, tomando en cuenta mi período anterior tendría un retraso de un mes. Así que esa es la edad del bebé aproximadamente.

-Es muy corta.

-Lo es- por Dios qué clase de conversación era aquella, era sumamente frustrante para ella-Escucha…si no quieres al bebé yo…

-¿De qué hablas?- se acercó a ella y tocó su vientre- Sabes, las mujeres puedan dar a luz a niños fuertes que se convertirán en grandes guerreros. Como este es mi hijo te apuesto a que será el más fuerte de toda la galaxia- Soyo sonrió ante esto, en verdad que Kamui era muy tierno cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Y si es niña?

-Mmm…le pateará el trasero a todos los imbéciles que se le traten de acercar. -Vaya, parece que será un padre bastante celoso. Soyo empezó a reír, al fin ambos formarían una familia, la que le quitaron a ella, la que casi se cae en pedazos de él, pero con ese bebé en camino todo sería un cambio muy significativo para ambos.


	8. Chapter 8

No lo soportaba, estaba harta, ofuscada, irritada y entre varias cosas más, de verdad que un embarazo era todo un lío. La tripulación yato pensaba que lo peor ya lo habían pasado, es decir, tuvieron que soportar los drásticos cambios de humor de la princesa y eso realmente fue algo heroico de su parte. Ellos en su vida habían visto a una mujer tan bipolar, primero comió hasta hartarse por lo antojos, luego vomitó absolutamente todo ya que de pronto sintió asco, seguidamente lloró por que según ella estaba dando "un espectáculo deprimente" y al final empezó a sonreír como si nada cuando el capitán trajo una fruta que a ella se le había antojado desde hace unas semanas.

Diablos que fue complicado, una molestia, Abuto sentía que después de eso ellos podían luchar con cualquier cosa, a veces preferiría que Utsuro reviviera para luchar contra él, era mil veces mejor que atender a su nueva señora. Así pasaron los primeros meses y ahora los nervios se vivían a flor de piel porque en unas semanas la princesa daría luz, no sabían el sexo del bebé ya que ambos acordaron que fuera sorpresa y viajarían en unas dos semanas a la Tierra ya que allí atenderían mejor a la castaña. Es decir, él no se imaginaba lo patas arriba que se volvería esa nave si a la pequeña se le ocurría la graciosa idea de dar a luz ahí…vamos, ninguno estaba capacitado para aquello (para nada relacionado con la maternidad en realidad).

Sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba feliz, realmente quería conocer al que sería el primogénito de su capitán, al parecer él estaba más emocionado que los propios padres. Pero bueno, debía salir de esa fantasía ya, ellos estaban arribando como última parada ates del alumbramiento a un extraño planeta porque debían hacer una diligencia con un ex pirata que perteneció al séptimo escuadrón durante el mandato de Hosen pero que se retiró en cuanto este le cedió su puesto al bermellón mayor. Ciertamente había algo que no le cuadraba, pero debían ir, era importante su presencia al parecer.

Soyo descansaba en la habitación, su vientre estaba enorme, como si hubiese tragado una sandía entera, se cansaba mucho a pesar de que se alimentaba bien lo que pasa es que el bebé consumía por completo sus energías. Recordó que el doctor que los había atendido les comentó algo sobre llevarse una gran sorpresa, pero tanto ella como Kamui estuvieron de acuerdo en no saber el sexo del bebé. Se sentía afortunada de que al menos los acompañó durante estos meses y veló por los cuidados de ella y el bebé, lo único curioso es que este parecía estar obligado más que otra cosa (Kamui amenazó con asesinarlo si no subía al barco), pero, en fin, le debían mucho a ese hombre.

Al principio pensó que llevar ese embarazo sería complicado, pero luego lo desechó gracias a todo el apoyo que recibió cuando dio la noticia. La primera en saberlo fue Kagura. Recordó que la chica al principio explotó y le llamó la atención por haber hecho cosas depravadas con su hermano, pero luego se alegró de tener un sobrinito pronto. Le comentó también que el sádico ladrón de impuestos le había pedido ser su esposa y recordó que lo llamó "chihuahua precoz" porque no tuvieron un noviazgo como tal (besos y noches de pasión ocasionales, pero sin un compromiso como tal), pero al final le mencionó que terminó por aceptar. Al fin su pareja de ensueño se hizo realidad, esto la alegró tanto. Sin embargo, fue un poco incómodo porque durante la llamada Kumui estaba presente y al parecer el Capitán Okita previó esto ya que justo cuando Kagura se iba a despedir tomó el teléfono y mencionó un "consentiré muchísimo a mi querido sobrino o sobrina, no te preocupes cuñado", haciendo que el muchacho destruyera el teléfono de un solo golpe. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese policía de la tierra!

El segundo en enterarse fue Jiiya ya que tuvieron que esperar a que arreglaran el medio de comunicación, aquello la molestó tanto que había mandado el joven a dormir fuera de la recámara hasta que lo arreglara -sobra decir que lo mandó a reparar con una celeridad inusual- pero bueno, el punto fue que ahora estaba como nuevo. El anciano se puso muy contento y la felicitó muchísimo, ella en verdad quisiera que Jiiya estuviera ahí, pero este no quiso dejar el gobierno ya que sentía que aún tenía cosas pendientes así que lo dejó ser. El tercero en enterarse fue Umibozu, y esto fue lo más divertido de todo. Habían arribado a la tierra de visita y casualmente se toparon con él (Gintoki lo llamó a propósito), así que ella en cuanto lo vio no dudó en comentarle, Kamui evitaba que el calvo se le acercara, pero ella en verdad quería que su bebé tuviera una bonita relación con su abuelo, sin embargo, el testarudo muchacho se lo impedía. Luego de llamarle la atención este permitió que Umibozu le tocara su vientre. Jamás lo había visto así, empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño diciendo que sería abuelo y eso en verdad la enterneció en demasía. Lugo de eso el muchacho se enfrascó en una pelea "amistosa" con Okita ya que esta no le permitió arrancarle más brazos a Umibozu.

Ahora se encontraba reposando ya que en cualquier momento ella daría a luz, estaba muy nerviosa, pero quería ser lo más fuerte que podía. La persona que más le sorprendió fue Kamui, el chico se volvió muy sobreprotector con ella, pero sin duda era el que más la acompañaba y consentía en sus antojos, el chico sí que sabía cómo ganar puntos con ella. Ah sí, otra cosa que no comentó por pena mayoritariamente fue que durante el cuarto mes sus hormonas se alborotaron mucho y bueno, obligaba al bermellón a tener sexo casi diario, eso sí con todas las precauciones pertinentes ya que lo último que querían era dañar al pequeño. Fue un mes que el chico no desaprovechó en lo absoluto ya que llegó a pensar que por el embarazo no podría tocarla así que le sacó todo el provecho que pudo a la fase hormonal de su chica. Después de eso cayó en una abstinencia la cual ya estaba empezando a considerarla infinita (¡qué su hijo naciera pronto, demonios!), su paraíso sexual le duró apenas un mes, después de eso ella lo mandó a volar, ¡incluso tuvo que dormir un mes y medio con Abuto! Sobra decir la tortura que fue aquello.

Al arribar a ese planeta fueron contactados inmediatamente por el hombre que los había citado. Su nombre era Shin y este los invitó a su vivienda, la cual era bastante grande, por cierto. Soyo se quedó asombrada y ciertamente un poco consternada ya que en cuanto ingresaron Shin ignoró de lleno a Kamui y le dio su atención a ella diciendo que nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer tan fina y hermosa como ella, que no parecía ser terrícola.

-Ciertamente debería visitar la tierra más seguido, aunque dudo que pueda encontrar a otra como usted, tanta belleza, tanta delicadeza y tan…- no terminó sus adulaciones debido a que Soyo amablemente lo interrumpió diciendo-

\- Fuera de su alcance- finalizó su oración con una sonrisa inocente- Shin-san odio que me toquen tan confianzudamente- El varón se quedó impactado, tanto tiempo al lado de ese mocoso la hizo igual de venenosa que él.

-D-Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención…

-Si no sueltas a mi mujer en un segundo voy a arrancarte el corazón y metértelo por el cu**- qué se creía ese idiota tocando así a su chica.

-Vamos, vamos, no los invité aquí para ponernos violentos. En realidad en cuanto me enteré de que el capitán sería padre me alegró mucho en verdad, así que empecé a pensar en todos mis actos y uno de ellos fue la manera en que me comporté contigo, Kamui, cuando Hosen te nombró capitán, así que quiero expresarte mis más profundas disculpas- todo lo dijo con un exagerado dramatismo que a Kamui le dio asco, ese tipo tenía otra cosa en mente a él no lo engañaría, pero por ahora debía seguirle la corriente, una pelea ahí mismo sería exponer a Soyo y al bebé a un riesgo innecesario.

-Está bien- le dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que Shin reconoció y captó de inmediato el mensaje de "no te creo en lo absoluto" por parte del muchacho.

-¡Muy bien! Para celebrar brindaré un banquete para que todos puedan deleitarse a sus anchas...¡beban!, ¡disfruten! Esto es para todos ustedes.

Había comida por todas partes y a Soyo se le hacía agua la boca, quería probar esos manjares cuanto antes, pero había dos cosas que la tenían incómoda: la primera era la excesiva atención del tal Shin hacia su persona, y la segunda era la cara seria del bermellón y la actitud tan a la defensiva que este tenía. Es por eso que supo que había algo extraño.

-Señorita- el hombre llamó su atención- ¿Qué le gustaría probar? Una mujer embarazada debe alimentarse bien- esa sonrisa era odiosa.

-Ahh…- en realidad no sabía qué decir.

-Soyo come, está bien, el bebé lo necesita- Kamui la sorprendió con esto la verdad, pero este solo la autorizó luego de verificar que la comida que al parecer estaba destinada para ella no tuviera alguna sustancia extraña que pudiera hacerle daño, él conocía a ese tipo y sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

-Está bien- la castaña le sonrió de manera tierna y esto hizo que Shin lo mirara con mala cara.

Luego de la cena Shin los guio a una habitación donde ella pensó que dormiría con Kamui, pero la cama era tan pequeña que no cabrían, el hombre se disculpó diciendo que como era soltero no acondicionó su humilde hogar para recibir a parejas. En verdad que eso no le estaba dando nada de buena espina y sinceramente había otra cosa que la tenía al borde de la histeria, sentía unas pequeñas contracciones desde que estuvieron en la cena, pero se contuvo porque si eso terminaría mal lo último que le convenía era ponerse a dar a luz. ¡Por favor bebé ahora no! Kamui intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estría bien, pero ella sabía que eso no era así. Al final terminó resignándose y se recostó en la cama, esos dolores se habían intensificado bastante, quizá si dormía bajarían un poco, al menos hasta que salieran de ahí por lo menos.

Shin guio a Kamui a un gran salón y ahí lo invitó a sentarse.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hablar-

\- No iremos mañana en la mañana, así que no te pongas muy cómodo. Dime de una vez qué quieres no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

\- Bien, te seré sincero. Me gusta tu noviecita y la quiero para mí- Él sabía que ese sujeto era un bicho rastrero, hizo bien en desconfiar de él.

-Mmm qué lástima, ella no es tuya.

-También quiero a tu hijo. Sabes… te odio y te odiado desde el momento en que Hosen te puso como capitán de la nave, es decir, mírate, no eres más que un mocoso. Jure que me vengaría de ti algún día y mira, caíste en mi trampa y para variar me trajiste a tu chica y a tu bebé, salió hasta mejor de lo que lo pude haber planeado…-Shin empezó a reír estrepitosamente. Su plan era asesinar a Kamui y criar a su hijo, eso seria su mayor venganza, que el niño creciera llamando padre a su enemigo. Su maléfico pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un gran dolor en su brazo derecho. ¡El bastardo ese se lo había arrancado!

-¡Bien! Un brazo manos, lástima que no fue la cabeza, ya me cansé de escuchar tu odiosa voz. – Le dijo sonriendo. Va a matarlo y lo disfrutará de eso no tiene duda.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! Voy te mataré. - Luego de eso iniciaron una pelea que estaba destruyendo gran parte de las instalaciones, debía darse prisa porque Soyo corría peligro. Tras de débil (porque no le estaba dando una gran pelea), inútil porque no pudo buscar un lugar que al menos aguantara los golpes de un yato.

-Crees que te enfrentaría sin un as bajo la manga, mientras estás aquí me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvas a ver a tu princesa. Mis hombres la llevarán lejos de aquí y una vez que te mate yo seré el capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusamen.

-Tú si que eres idiota, captaste desde el principio que no creí tu número y ¿aun así piensas que no tomé mis propias precauciones? Voy a destrozarte como el pedazo de mierda que eres – sin más se lanzó de lleno.

El motivo de su inusual tranquilidad se debía a que horas antes de arribar había hablado con Abuto cuando este le expresó su molestia con respecto a ir a esa tal cita.

-Shin debe tramar algo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así piensas ir? La princesa dará a luz pronto.

-Quiero que tanto Soyo como el bebé estén seguros por eso debo acabar con cualquier alimaña que trate de hacerles daño. Ya que no puedo exponerlos quiero que hagas algo. - Abuto lo observó bastante interesado, pocas veces su capitán se portaba tan serio y daba órdenes tan elocuentes. El haber sentado cabeza le estaba haciendo bien. – Quiero que finjas necesitar ir al barco por alguna cosa que se te olvidó y aguarda ahí, cuando active este dispositivo te avisaré para que vayas por Soyo y la mantengas a salvo. Abuto, para acabar con Shin necesito que cuides de Soyo, te la encargo- ¿Qué clase de fanfic es este? No supo reconocer esa actitud de su capitán, se estaba saliendo del personaje, sí era eso, otra explicación no había para que el bermellón actuara como un adulto. ¿O quizá este maduró? Se le explotaría la cabeza. Terminó aceptando.

Se alegró de llegar justo a tiempo en cuanto sintió el dispositivo activarse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar unos hombres estaban intentado llevarse a la princesa forzadamente mientras esa casa estaba por derrumbarse. Se deshizo de ellos fácilmente y justo cuando iba a escapar Soyo lo detuvo de manera abrupta.

-Abuto-san, rompí aguas- ella lo miraba asustada, necesitaba ayuda, no sabía qué hacer. Abuto no estaba en mejores condiciones, se puso pálido y su mente en blanco, iba a desmayarse. ¿Por qué le pasaban a él esas cosas? Malditos niños calenturientos.

-E-Está bien, primero…debemos salir de aquí…¡sí eso! Vamos- La llevó alzada hasta salir y se dedicó a buscar la nave pero olvidó que uno de los otros tripulantes la llevó a otro lugar o esta se dañaría con los escombros de la casa.

-¡Abuto-san! Por favor, el bebé ya viene- Soyo empezó a sollozar- Ayúdame…ayúdame a dar a luz, por favor Abuto-san- Qué alguien lo matara por favor, eso no era mucho pedir.

-¿Qué hago, qué hago?- El grito de dolor de la princesa no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Vio de pronto una especie de cueva que se formó por parte de escombros que cayeron y no dudó en trasladarse ahí. Su capitán era un verdadero monstruo cuando se lo proponía, mira que destruir esa casa prácticamente en su totalidad….Con cuidado puso a la princesa en el suelo, se quitó su capa y la colocó en el suelo para que esta se recostara. Tenía una crisis.

-¡Abuto!

-Doctor…-¡el cielo escuchó sus plegarias! Iba a cambiar, lo juraba, gracias por haberlo escuchado. El Doctor llegó con varias de las cosas que necesitaban para un alumbramiento medianamente decente.

-Me dijeron que el capitán avisaría si la princesa necesitaba ayuda así que en cuanto lo ví salir lo seguí por si necesitaría ayuda y parece que no me equivoqué- el joven le sonrió. Abuto lo miró y quiso besarlo de verdad, luego recordó que le gustaban las chicas y se le pasó.

-Lamento…interrumpir su…adorable escena…¡pero mi bebé ya viene!- esto último lo dijo dando un grito de dolor por la contracción tan fuerte que sintió.

-Si, si, lo lamento, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible- con cuidado quitaron la parte de abajo del kimono de la chica para a su vez taparla, Abuto se hizo a un lado para dar privacidad en esa parte, se encargó de pasar al doctor todo lo que este le pedía.

-¡Soyo!- Kamui llegó bañado en sangre, Abuto no dudó en que este se dio gusto matando a Shin.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?- Soyo entró en otra crisis en cuanto lo vio así.

-No es nada.

Capitán estamos por empezar las labores de parto, por favor trate de estar lo más aseado posible, hay unas botellas de agua con las cuales puede enjuagarse.- el lugar ya era lo bastante deprimente como para agregarle un psicópata lleno de sangre. – Hay otra cosa que debo mencionarles.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Son dos…

-¿Dos qué? No estamos para rodeos- Kamui estaba bastante irritado.

-¡Son dos bebés! Un niño y una niña…

-…-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!- Soyo estaba a punto de desmayase, Kamui quedó en blanco, la quijada de Abuto casi pegaba al suelo.

-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero pensé que como no quisieron saber el sexo también querrían eso como sorpresa. Pero no se preocupen, ambos están sanos y muy fuertes, de verdad.

-Soyo escúchame. -cuando su mente se reconectó y vio a la castaña tan mal le vino un no grato recuerdo a su mente. Su madre cuando se ponía tan mal, él no quería perder lo que amaba nuevamente – puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte, los bebés son fuertes.

-Está bien…¡Oh Dios, siento su cabeza!- Lo haría, traería al mundo a esos pequeños que eran el fruto del amor que ambos se tenían.

\- Vamos Soyo, puja- le dio la mano y le sorprendió la fuerza con la que esta la apretaba. Gritaba y pujaba en partes iguales – Abuto, contacta a la nave para que la traigan lo más cerca posible, en cuanto nazcan los llevaremos.

-Vamos Soyo- esta vez era el doctor- sigue así, lo haces fantástico, ya veo su cabeza, sigue pujando.

Otro grito de la castaña los dejó sordo, luego de eso se formó un silencio que fue interrumpido por un llanto…Su hija, su hija había nacido…

-Es una chica muy fuerte, está usando esos pulmones a máxima capacidad y eso es bueno.

Kamui tomó a su hija con miedo, no quería hacerle daño, pero el no podía echarse atrás, Soyo se estaba esforzando al máximo y él debía ser fuerte también. Con cuidado la acercó a Soyo para que esta la mirara y la vio llorar de felicidad dedicándole una sonrisa tierna. A pesar de estar en esas condiciones la encontraba hermosa.

-Es…preciosa…- No pudo terminar porque una nueva contracción la invadió. Su hijo estaba luchando por salir.

-Vamos de nuevo Soyo, tú puedes- Volvió a pujar con todo lo que podía, en cuanto sintieron la nave el doctor le pidió a Abuto que trasladara a la pequeña al barco para evitar un riesgo.

Luego de varios pujidos más el pequeño llegó con toda su gloria y con delicadeza los llevaron a la nave donde los asearon y le dieron los mejores cuidados posibles a Soyo.

Estaba dormida. Un parto doble la dejó acabada. Mientras descansaba Kamui miraba a los pequeños que dormían profundamente, no podía creer como eso salió de él y de Soyo, eran perfectos. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que la chica predominó el niño y él en la niña, es decir, el pequeño tenía el cabello de color azabache igual que su madre, mientras que la pequeña compartía el mismo bermellón que él.

-Son hermosos cierto- Soyo había despertado y miraba la escena con ternura.

-Debes descansar.

-Lo sé, pero pronto despertarán y tendrán hambre- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Soyo, ¿cómo se llamarán?

-No lo sé.

-No aún no. ¿Has pensado en nombres?

\- Hikari y Ryu. Ella será la luz del Harusame y él el fiero dragón que la proteja.

-Gracias Soyo.

-Yo también te amo- ella lo sabía, el joven no era de decir esa clase de cosas, pero todo el apoyo que le dio más la nueva familia que formaron era prueba viviente del amor que él le profesaba. Construyeron todo aquello que perdieron y lo defenderían con su vida de ser necesario. Por ahora, disfrutarían de la calidez de su pequeño hogar.

Hasta aquí. Agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron esta historia. Me emocionó mucho escribirla. También agradezco a Luca por los comentarios tan divertidos, me motivaron bastante. Un saludo.


End file.
